E1M3: the Necropolis
The Necropolis is the third level of the Dimension of the Doomed. It takes place mostly underground in a series of catacombs, along with a small Lake. Eventually, the player can reach the surface, where the exit Arch can be found. This level introduces heavy weapons, namely the Grenade Launcher. It also introduces new enemies, including Zombies, Scrags on lower difficulties, and on Hard and Nightmare difficulty settings - Shamblers. Quick Level Completion *Follow the corridor to an intersection, take the right corridor *Go down the Elevator at the end and continue to follow the corridor to a lake with a Gold Key *Return to the intersection, then take the the left corridor to the Gold Door. *Drop into the trapdoor at the end of the corridor. *Follow the corridor to an intersection, then take any right. *Follow the corridor to an Elevator that slowly rises to the top, once there you are at the exit. Walkthrough Collect the 15 Health, 25 Health, and Shells from the entrance room before entering the corridor. Ahead is the Grenade Launcher; grab it and be ready to use it right away on the 3 Zombies around the corner. Kill the Ogre behind the metal bars up ahead as well. This room contains a 25 Health ' and 'Rockets; collect them before turning to the staircase to the right of the entrance. Follow it down, but be ready to attack an Ogre at the bottom. There are also Rockets and a Double-Barrelled Shotgun, as well as some Shells further up. The next room has two levels. The bottom floor has a Zombie, as well as some Shells, Nails, and 15 Health. Shoot the Wall by the Nails ''(#1). Ride the 'Elevator' by the '15 Health' to get to the opposite side of the metal bars, which you can return to the entrance via a 'Floorplate' next to a 'Green Armor. Return to the two level room. Then, cross the bridge into a tall room with an '''Elevator that contains Shells to the left and two 15 Health to the right. At the bottom is more Rockets. In the next corridor is 3 Zombies and two 25 Health. The next room is a Water-filled cavern with a small island in the center. There are 2 Zombies in the back edges of this room. Get the Gold Key that is on the island. 3''' more '''Zombies will appear. Make sure to go against the wall opposite the entrance to find an area you can dive into the Water ''(#2). Start returning to the starting corridor. A 'Wall' opens up in the metal bar room when the 'Key' is taken with a '25 Health' inside. Head for the closed 'Doors' to the left. When they open, you will see a 'Nailgun. But before grabbing it, shoot the '''Button to open the staircase leading out of this room. The Ceiling is rapidly descending, so get down quick. The passageway is narrow, but big enough for you to crawl through. Collect the 2 Nails and two 25 Health in it and proceed to the next room. On the first platform grab the Rockets. Kill the Scrag up ahead on the middle platform, and an Ogre hiding in the dark. Collect the 25 Health and 2 Nails. Look down; you're above the pond in which the Key was. On the final platform collect the Shells. Now, unlock the Door in the middle of this end platform. Collect the Shells, Nails, and two 25 Health. Kill the Scrag and descend the staircase to a metal platform. Stay to the left wall until the Shooting Spike goes by. Then, drop down the trap door at the end of the hall into the Water. As you turn the first corner you will meet a Zombie. Also there are 3''' more '''Zombies down the lanes to the right, one '''in the first, and '''2 in the second lane. Walk up the nearest ramp and collect two 15 Health, 25 Health, and the Shells. Climb up the second ramp to get some Rockets. Climb the farther ramp and kill the Zombie. Collect the''' two 15 Health' beside it, and then jump on the little platforms by the entrance to get to the top platform. Collect the 'Rockets' and press the 'Button' to unlock 4 'Doors' leading to small alcoves. All '''4' contain a Zombie. The left holds Nails, the right bottom holds Shells, and the right top holds 25 Health. Go through the Door into the next corridor. 2 Ogres are located on the platforms on the ceiling. Killing 1''' opens a gateway to the right leading to '''Shells, and the 2nd will open after the 2nd is killed to reveal Yellow Armor. Shoot the end of this new alcove (#3). 2 Zombies are located at the end of this hall, as well as a 15 Health and 25 Health. Proceed through the Doors at the end of the corridor, and hit the Button to activate the Elevator. The Ceiling will slowly descend, but move away at the last second, and the Elevator will rise. Kill the Fiend when you get to the top. Collect the Shells and two 25 Health. Exit through the Arch that was guarded by the Fiend. Differences from Easy to Normal *'Ogre' to right of the entrance to metal bar room *'2nd Zombie' on lower level of 2 level room *'4th Zombie' in corridor just before Key *'4th Zombie' spawns when Key is taken *'Wall' that opens up in the metal bar room when Key is taken has Ogre *'2nd Scrag' on middle platform above Key *'Scrag' by Gold Door *'Scrag' to the right of Gold Door just below the ceiling, reveals when moving on the bridge to the Gold Door *'2 Zombies' just below the trap door *'2nd' and 3rd Zombie in first lane *'3rd Zombie' in second lane *''' Zombie' in closer ramp room to trap door * No 'Zombie' in '''four Door' room, before large Door *'Ogre' on alcove of four Door room *'3rd Zombie' located in double alcove room *'2nd Fiend' in final room Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare *No 2nd Ogre in entrance, instead 2 Fiends *'Ogre' in dark alcove at bottom of stairs corridor to the right of the entrance. Once killed a Wall opens below it on player level with another Ogre. *'Scrag' in 2 level room, and an Ogre in the alcove beside *'2 Zombies' just below elevator on corridor towards Key *An alcove opens in the corridor between the descending ceiling and the upper Key room with 3 Zombies and Rockets *'Scrag' on first platform of upper Key room *'Shambler', a beast that shoots lightning, on second platform of upper Key room instead of Ogre. A''' 2nd Shambler' spawns when the '''1st' dies. *'Ogre' in trap room *'2nd Zombie' and Ogre in closer ramp room to trap door *'2nd Ogre' in alcove of four Door room *'Ogre' in four Door room room, before large Door *'Fiend' instead of''' 3 Zombies' in double alcove room *When '''one '''of the '''two '''initial 'Fiends' is killed in the final room a 'Fiend' shall spawn, and a '''2nd Fiend' for when the other initial dies. After they die a Shambler spawns. Secrets Enemies Glitches *A well placed Grenade on the Gold Key island allows you to Grenade Jump to the Gold Door. However, this is also one of the toughest Grenade Jumps in the game. *The player may Grenade Jump or Rocket Jump over the Shooting Spike to reach the platform above it. *If the Doors by the end elevator are blocked by an Enemy while the player presses the end elevator, the player can get out of the elevator room and enter the newly opened Teleporter of the previous corridor. Deathmatch Differences *No 25 Health in metal bar room *No Rockets and Double-Barrelled Shotgun to right of metal bar room *No Shells on lower floor of room before Elevator to Gold Key *'Rocket Launcher' where Gold Key was *'Shells' on middle platform of above area from Rocket Launcher *No Shells and only a 25 Health past gold doorway *'Nailgun' in closer ramp room to trap door *'Double-Barrelled Shotgun' on alcove of four Door room *No Rockets at (#3), instead Nails and Super Nailgun *Only a 25 Health at exit, but a 100 Health is there as well, as well as as a Teleporter leading to the start of the level Spawn Locations *Start *Doorway to upper Key room *Four Door room *Closer ramp room from trap door *By Gold Door *By stairs after Gold Door *In corridor to Key Demo This is the level that the first Demo is played. The level is played on Normal difficulty with the default equipment of 25 Shells and a Shotgun. Persia Inversion is the Soundtrack for the Demo, even though the Soundtrack for the actual level is Peace?. The player runs forward to pick up the Shells in the starting room, then enters the next corridor to collect the Grenade Launcher. The 3 Zombies around the corner are taken out in a single shot from the newly acquired weapon. The player starts to run into the next room while an Ogre behind a set of Bars fires upon him. To avoid the projectile the player moves to the right side of the room, only to get into the melee range of a second Ogre. Losing 10 Health, the player backs up to kill the Ogre with the Grenade Launcher. Due to being slightly off target, it takes three shots to kill the Ogre instead of the normal two. The player picks up the Rockets dropped by the Ogre as well as the 25 Health near its corpse, then proceeds to focus on the original Ogre behind the Bars. The player dashes over to the bars and shoots two Grenades. The first one bounces off a wall and lands next to the Ogre to give a good amount of Splash Damage, while the second directly hits the Ogre. As the second is being fired, the Ogre fires a projectile directly at the player that was momentarily standing still, injuring the the player by 28 Health. The player starts moving again and fires another Grenade at a nearby wall with the Bars safely between them and the Ogre. The Grenade bounces off the wall and lands in front of the Ogre. The player then runs forward once more, luring the Ogre towards the Grenade and giving off enough Splash Damage to kill it. Unsure if the damage would kill the Ogre, the player fires again. As he ran out of Rockets, he automatically switches to the Shotgun and shoots at the wall before the change was noticed. The player collects the Rockets beside the Bars and goes through the Door to the left. He proceeds forward to the Nailgun in front of the Shootable Button, the game automatically switches the player to this new Weapon. The player then looks up to see the Ceiling slowly descending, then turns in a circle to view this from all angles. Once the player is looking at the Shootable Button again, he fires upon it with the Nailgun. As the stairs descend, the player rushes forward to collect the Nails in the next hallway. He then turns around to watch the Ceiling lower to the height of the Door. The player heads down the corridor, collecting the Nails and two 15 Health. He enters the next room and collects the Rockets to the right. He turns to his left just in time to see a Scrag firing at him. He gets hit with that first projectile, losing 9 Health, and proceeds to fire back with the Nailgun. An Ogre and second Scrag have become alert to his presence and are firing on him. The Ogre's projectile bounces below the player, which forces him to move forward to be in closer proximity to the Scrag. The Scrag manages to hit the player two more times, bumping the player's health to 73, before the Scrag is killed. The player watches as the corpse falls into the Water below. In the meantime, the Scrag has hit the Ogre with one of its projectiles, provoking an Infight. The player fires wildly around the area, missing the combating Enemies. The player turns around just after the Ogre has killed the Scrag. The player opens fire on the Ogre, but gets hit with a projectile which causes 6 damage. The player rushes the Ogre and Circle Strafes around his target. The Ogre goes down as another Scrag starts spitting acid at the player. The player collects the Rockets the Ogre dropped, then turns around to view the Scrag. The player continues moving to collect the two Nails and 25 Health behind them. The player now has 92 Health. This movement makes the player lose sight of the Scrag for a moment. The player moves forward to find the Scrag, which is discovered floating on the left wall and is quickly taken down with the Nailgun. The player watches the corpse drop into the Water, only to get hit by the projectile of another Scrag. Now having 83 Health, the player turns around to face the Scrag while moving behind a barrier. Once facing the proper direction, the player starts firing at the Scrag's prior position before readjusting for its new position near the Gold Door. The Scrag goes down as the player lightly fires the Nailgun. The player then walks towards the Gold Door and gets the message "You need the Gold Key". The player walks back a slight amount before looking over the edge towards the Water below, where the Gold Key is visible on a raised mound. The player jumps over the mound, landing in the Water on the opposite side. They walk forward and pick up the Gold Key. The moans of Zombies are suddenly heard. The player backs up and fires a Grenade, which collides with 2 Zombies, killing them instantly. The player moves forward onto the mound once more as the Demo ends. External Links *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e1m3 es:The Necropolis __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:Quake campaign levels Category:1996-6 Quake levels Category:QuakeEd levels Category:Wizard levels